


Knot his Fault

by FairyNiamh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Knotting, M/M, Manipulative Harry, Rimming, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Harry had forgotten that the full moon was tonight. Really, he did.





	Knot his Fault

**Author's Note:**

> While browsing around LJ communities, I came across this prompt:
> 
> Kink: Bestiality  
> One to three pairings: Harry Potter/Remus Lupin or Sirius Black or Draco Malfoy  
> Optional supplementary prompt: Pheromones. Licking. Knotting.   
> Submitted by: ladyofsd
> 
> Since the event was over, I did leave a note, asking if I could go ahead and write for it. That was 3 months ago, they never got back to me and the muse would not go away. So I wrote this.

He hadn't meant for this to happen. He had gone out for a quick dip in the lake, to cut the suffocating humid heat that had been weighing him down all night. He hadn't thought twice about stripping down and jumping into the cool lake. He was naked because he had forgotten his swim trunks, plus, hey, it was dark and all the students had left for the summer hols two days ago. It wasn't as if anyone could see him in the dark. No matter how pale he was.

Okay, yes, the full moon gave spying eyes plenty of light to see him, but it should have also given him enough light to see anyone creeping up on him.

There had been one tiny little flaw in his logic. He couldn’t even see well count the fingers on his hand, without his glasses. Sure, he could feel them, but he could only make out a blurred outline 2 feet in front of him.

So, when Remus, in his werewolf form, had snatched him up from behind, of course he didn't do more than squeak. Screaming might cause the werewolf to hurt him. Which would ultimately make his pseudo uncle cry. He was a very delicate soul and Harry did not want to cause him grief in any way.

Therefore, it was only logical for him to spread his legs when he was placed face down over a large boulder. Animals always puffed themselves up to look larger and more intimidating to a predator. Oddly, it did _not_ scare nor intimidate the werewolf.

In fact, it seemed to have the opposite effect. Instead of backing off, he leaned in and licked at Harry's exposed hole. Okay, so he had played with himself before coming out for his swim. What? It wasn't like he could walk into a bar and just ask someone to fuck him. So, he had a few toys and his fingers to help ease his itch... and did he mention that he had forgotten that there was a full moon out tonight?

He lifted his hips a little higher and moaned. Yes, he was encouraging the werewolf to rim him some more. He had never felt anything like it before; and it felt so good to feel the rough wolf tongue slip _inside_ his twitching hole.

He could not tell you how long he laid across the cool rock with the werewolf tongue (and snout) digging deeper into his hole, opening his hole wider. He was not a wayfinder, he could not tell the time and place from the stars. He could tell that the werewolf over him was horny by the hard, leaking erection poking him behind the knee.

He cast a wandless Tergeo spell on his ass, swiftly followed by an Inlitus spell when he felt two of the sharp claws poke at his opening. He clawed at the rock as he felt the werewolf's thumbs slip into his ass and slowly pull his ass open, stretching him open more than he had ever been stretched before. Of course, the aching burn of the stretching, was countered by the wonderful feeling of Remus' talented tongue slipping further inside of him.

He happily moaned like a two-bit whore, he was not ashamed of that fact. The feel of being pulled open so far that a furry snout and a wet tongue easily fit in his hole was... indescribable. There was no language in existence that could describe the pained pleasure he was feeling.

Just as he was getting ready to shoot his load, everything stopped. The fingers, snout, and tongue left his needy ass gaping for something to fill him. He whined low in the back of his throat. Just as he was about to get up and demand more, he felt the clawed hand on the back of his neck, pinning him to the rock with one hand. With the other one on his legs was pulling his legs far apart and stretched them to the near breaking point.

Then without a please or thank you, Remus shoved his large cock in to the hilt.

Yes, Harry screamed, but it was in pleasure, not pain. Remus had opened him thoroughly before he fucked into his body. The werewolf did not wait for Harry's insides to get used to having such a large intrusion. No, he fucked into Harry's needy ass with the same wild abandonment that his canine counterpart would have.

The young man was in heaven. Only once, just before he had felt that wonderful tongue on his ass, had he thought to petrify the man and make his way to the safety of the castle, but that would have defeated the whole midnight swim during the full moon.

He would talk to the man and make sure he knew that he and his cock were welcome to play with him again. Though maybe somewhere a bit more comfortable than a rock.

The werewolf grabbed him by his throat and lifted him into an upright position against the werewolf's chest, somehow driving his cock deeper and at an even more punishing pace. He could feel his orgasm starting to peak as the wolf's other arm wrapped around his arms and torso He would have used his hands to jerk off, had his arms not been held to his sides.

His eyes flew open as he felt something larger than the cock push at his opening. Fuck, a knot. Sure, he knew that dogs had knots, but he never studied a werewolf's anatomy.

He screamed as his orgasm hit him hard after being tied to his wild lover. Remus moved them both to the grass to lay down as he petted the younger man and waited for the knot to go down.

He wondered if the man had a knot when he wasn't in werewolf form. The answer wouldn’t be a deal breaker, but he would have to demand sex every full moon if he didn't.

Harry thought that he should write a letter giving the werewolf permission to fuck him anytime and anywhere. Hell, he would even let him fuck him in public, as long as he got regular orgasms and knottings, then he was down (or rather up) for a little pain and/or humiliation.

He made a mental note to talk to the man about fucking him on the head table... and possibly the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables as well. Well, he actually had a long list of places he would like to try. He could wait for that, if Remus' sex drive was half of what his was, then he could count on being knotted at least twice more tonight.

'Thank Merlin, for full moons,' he thought, even as he dozed with the knot still locking them together.

~Fin~


End file.
